


Поезд в новую жизнь

by ankh976



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teenagers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankh976/pseuds/ankh976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья-близнецы были разлучены в детстве из-за развода родителей. Они росли, ничего не зная друг о друге, но в старшей школе встретились и подружились снова. Предупреждения: неполиткорректность, злые подростки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поезд в новую жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: Le Baiser Du Dragon

Фридрих открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Он был белый и ровный, только в углу вилась едва заметная трещина. Больница, подумал он, повернув голову, как я оказался в больнице? В палате было еще две пустых койки и тумбочки, такие характерные больничные тумбочки, как в кино. Фридрих никогда раньше не был в больницах. 

И его мать с отчимом тоже не были в больнице, они разбились на самолете, и все, что от них осталось, можно было сразу хоронить в закрытом гробу.

У Фридриха нигде не болело, и он с внезапным волнением заглянул под одеяло — а вдруг ему отрезали там все, потому и не болит. Но все было на месте, только на боку свежие шрамы и синяки. Фридрих осторожно их потрогал, а потом потеребил себя за яйца. Член потеплел и слегка налился, и Фридрих облегченно улыбнулся — все было в порядке. И тут же испуганно натянул одеяло до подбородка — дверь распахнулась.

В палату стремительно вкатился кругленький врач.  
— Ну, молодой человек, что тут у нас? — спросил он, улыбаясь.  
— Все хорошо, — ответил Фридрих. — Что со мной случилось, доктор?  
— А что вы помните? — заинтересовался доктор.  
— Я ехал на поезде, — пожал плечами Фридрих и почувствовал, как заныло в ушибленном боку. — А потом ничего не помню.

После гибели матери и отчима Фридриха отправили к отцу. Тот не приехал на похороны, ограничившись телеграммой с соболезнованиями. И Фридрих поехал в свой новый дом один, родственники просто посадили его на поезд Коскенц-Рейнбург и помахали с перрона.  
"Ты же уже большой мальчик, Фридрих, доедешь сам, — сказала тетя со стороны матери. — Надеюсь, этот подонок тебя хотя бы встретит". 

Отец с матерью развелись десять лет назад, когда Фридриху было пять. И с тех пор он ничего не слышал ни об отце, ни о своем брате-близнеце, оставшемся с ним. Брата звали Герберт, и у Фридриха от него остались только две фотографии с давнего морского отдыха: на одной два одинаковых беловолосых малыша играли с волнами, а на второй брат лупил его лопаткой. А от отца не было даже фотографий. 

— Ужасная авария прямо на вокзале, у поезда отказали тормоза, и он вылетел на перрон, — вырвал его из воспоминаний доктор. — Удивительно мало пострадавших, кстати, всего один погибший и пять человек ранено. Ну, вы-то вообще царапинами отделались, молодой человек, странно только, что память...  
Доктор вытащил фонарик и принялся светить Фридриху в глаза.

Его еще помучили какими-то анализами, Фридрих сто раз успел раскаяться, что признался в потере памяти. А потом к нему пришли посетители. "Твой отец и брат", сказала медсестра, улыбаясь, и Фридрих с волнением сел на постели. Сильно ли изменился отец по сравнению с мутными воспоминаниями десятилетней давности? Похож ли на него брат, или...

Отец, широкоплечий и высокий, оказался сильно похож на самого Фридриха, только повзрослевшего. А брат — не похож, хотя у него были такие же серые глаза и белые волосы. Только лицо другое.  
— Ну, привет, Фридрих, — сказал отец.  
— Здравствуйте, — пробормотал Фридрих неловко.  
— Врач сказал, что тебя уже завтра можно забирать, — сказал отец со слегка недовольным видом, словно хотел бы подержать Фридриха в больнице подольше.  
Фридрих пожал плечами и покосился на брата. Тот ковырялся в подъемном механизме кровати.  
— Ладно, — сказал отец, — пообщайтесь пока.  
И вышел. Фридрих растерянно уставился на закрывшуюся дверь.

— Круто, ты в каком вагоне был? — оживился брат. — Оно все так полетело, как в фильме бля, — он засмеялся и сел на постель к Фридриху. — Как оно было?  
— В четвертом, но я не помню ничего, сознание потерял.  
— Облом... А шрамы покажешь?  
Фридрих задрал пижамную рубашку и продемонстрировал бок.  
— Нормально, — одобрил Герберт и потянулся пальцем.  
— Эй, нечего там тыкать, — Фридрих снова опустил рубашку.

Некоторое время они молчали, разглядывая друг друга.  
— А я думал, что мы однояйцевые, — сказал наконец Фридрих.  
— Да, с яйцами полный комплект оказался, — хмыкнул Герберт. — Опять облом. А хочешь, я тебе тоже шрам покажу, от аппендицита?  
— Давай, — согласился Фридрих.

— Вот, наслаждайся, — Герберт поднял майку и повернулся к нему боком.  
— Тоже круто.  
— Ага... Прикольно еще знаешь что?  
— Ну?  
— Вот мамочка наша с ебарем со своим в авиакатастрофе погибла. Ты чуть в поезде не навернулся. Что следующее? Вертолет прямо к нам в дом свалится? Это рок!  
— Не говори так о ней, — нахмурился Фридрих.  
— О ком?  
— О матери!  
— А как? — удивился Герберт.  
— Никак, дебил.  
— Сам недоумок.

Они снова замолчали.  
— А как ты к пидорам относишься? — вдруг спросил Герберт.  
— Что?  
— Ну, к пидорам, которых в жопу ебут, — понизил голос Герберт.  
— Что тебя вдруг пидоры интересуют, — нахмурился Фридрих. — Терпеть их не могу.  
— Ага, я тоже. А ты бы хотел такого выебать?  
Фридрих представил себе раскрашенного гея из телевизора и поморщился:  
— Фу бля.  
— Ну а что, — заржал Герберт, — какая в жопу-то разница. Девка или пидор. Жопа — она круглая и гладкая.  
Фридрих представил себе круглую и гладкую жопу и поерзал:  
— Ну... волосатая же у мужиков.   
— А если бритая?  
Фридрих покраснел.  
— Да зачем тебе это?! — разозлился он вконец. — Свою, что ли, предложить хочешь?  
— Нет, есть одна на примете, — таинственно ответил брат.  
— Прямо здесь, в госпитале? — Фридрих посмотрел на него с непонятным для себя самого волнением. — Гонишь.  
— Верный вариант, — подмигнул Герберт. — Я попробую устроиться здесь на ночь, типа с тобой посидеть. Заботливый типа брат такой.  
— Ну-ну, — с сомнением отозвался Фридрих.

Но Герберту каким-то образом удалось навесить всем лапши на уши и занять соседнюю с Фридрихом койку. На правах члена семьи. С собой он притащил пару игровых консолей, и они до поздней ночи сражались друг с другом. Фридрих даже забыл, ради чего они это все затеяли.  
— Ну все, пора на блядки, — сказал Герберт часов около двух и отложил свою консоль в сторону. — Готов?  
И Фридрих снова почувствовал, как будто его сердце колотится где-то в горле.  
— Так ты серьезно?  
— А ты зассал, что ли?  
— Я не зассал, но с чего какому-то пидору нам в жопу давать? Он тебе давал раньше?  
— Неа, — Герберт натянул кроссовки. — Но сейчас даст, сто пудов. 

Фридрих поискал свою обувь и не нашел.  
— А кто он такой вообще? — он с сомнением посмотрел на больничные тапки и решил идти босиком. Вдруг убегать придется.  
— Ну знакомый пидор, вот хуле ты прицепился!  
Фридрих заткнулся, и они тихо выскользнули из палаты. В коридоре никого не было, только горел свет из открытого кабинета дежурной медсестры. Они пробежали мимо него, пригибаясь, как под обстрелом. 

А на лестнице Фридрих прижал Герберта к стене:  
— Так почему он нам даст, колись?   
— Так пидор же, потому и даст, — Герберт отцепил его руки от своего ворота.  
— Что ты меня паришь, а?  
— Да ты сам мозгом-то подумай, — ухмыльнулся Герберт. — Вот ты слышал, чтоб девки любили в жопу давать?  
— Вроде не любят, — покраснел Фридрих.  
— Вот! А пидоры все время дают, потому что наоборот — любят это дело. А этот пидор тут без ебаря своего, жопа его скучает по крепкому хую. Еще лучше — двум. Просек? Он только рад будет, когда мы его отдерем. Всем пидорам это по кайфу только.  
— Ну ладно, убедил, — Фридрих нервно облизнулся, чувствуя странную пустоту в животе, и еще раз посмотрел на брата.  
Тот тоже явно волновался, на щеках его пятнами горел румянец, а глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Не хочешь — вали обратно в постельку, я один схожу, — Герберт оттолкнул его и направился вниз по лестнице.  
— Нет, я тоже, — догнал его Фридрих.

Палата у пидора была отдельная, а на тумбочке стояли цветы. Фридрих подумал, что ему никто никаких цветов или фруктов не принес. Мама бы обязательно принесла... Хотя брат еще лучше сделал — и сам остался и игрух натащил.  
— За руки его держи сразу, как я одеяло сдерну, чтоб не дергался со сна, — прошептал Герберт.

Они подошли к кровати. Пидор был красивый, как итальянский актер. А еще он был взрослый, лет двадцать точно, а может, и все двадцать пять. Герберт показал на пальцах — три, два, один — и содрал с него одеяло. А Фридрих прижал его руки к постели. Пидор дернулся, просыпаясь, и открыл рот уже было.  
— Тихо ты, — Герберт прижал к его лицу какую-то тряпку.  
Фридрих пригляделся — это был носок.

Пидор что-то замычал, извиваясь, глаза его распахнулись и панически шарили по их лицам. Фридрих навис над ним, изо всех сил держа за руки, а Герберт прижал его коленом. Пидор жалобно заскулил. Он был не в пижаме, а в больничном халате с завязками на спине, и тот сбился наверх, обнажая голую мошонку и живот.  
— Блядь, не дави ему на живот, не видишь что ли, он туда ранен, — зашипел Фридрих.  
Герберт оглянулся на него с шалой улыбкой и убрал колено:  
— Упс, случайно как-то вышло.  
— Убить его нахуй хочешь, — продолжал злиться Фридрих.  
Глаза пидора стали мокрыми от слез.

— Кончай на меня гнать, — тихо рявкнул Герберт. — А ты будешь молчать, или хочешь и дальше жевать носок? — обратился он к пидору.  
Тот замотал головой, и Герберт отпустил его:  
— Сейчас дашь нам в жопу, спокойно, без этой еботни твоей, и спи себе дальше. Понял?  
— Герберт, ты что, зачем ты это делаешь, не надо, — зашептал пидор умоляюще.

— А он точно пидор, Герберт? — спросил Фридрих с сомнением. — Что-то он не сильно жаждет хуй в жопу, по-моему.  
Пидор посмотрел на него:  
— Не делай этого, парень, это же изнасилование, под статью попадешь...  
— Что он такое пиздит, а, Герберт? — процедил Фридрих.  
— Какое изнасилование еще? — Герберт положил пидору руку на живот. — Ты же сам этого хочешь, не так ли? Скажи об этом моему другу.  
Он наклонился и зашептал что-то пидору на ухо.

— Да... сам... — тихо сказал пидор, выслушав Герберта.  
И Фридрих его отпустил. А потом смотрел, как Герберт вытаскивает презерватив из кармана, спускает штаны и надрачивает себе, прежде чем его натянуть. 

Больничный халат с завязками оказался очень удобным для этого самого. Он сам до лопаток задрался, когда Герберт пидора раком поставил.  
— Смотри, Фридрих, какая жопа классная же, — Герберт шлепнул пидора по голой ягодице и ущипнул.  
— Ага, — согласился Фридрих, его всего трясло.  
Жопа была действительно классной — круглой и гладко выбритой.

Пидор застонал и страдальчески свел темные брови, когда Герберт ему засадил.  
— Блядь, расслабься же, ну, — прошептал Герберт, гладя его по исчерченному свежими швами животу.  
Пидор скомкал простынь и замотал головой.

Герберт кончил быстро и обернулся к Фридриху:  
— Давай ты.  
— Ага, — Фридрих сглотнул, принимая из его рук упаковку с презервативом.  
Ему было страшно и еще немножко противно смотреть на блестящую в свете ночника дырку пидора, на его голые съежившиеся яички. Он натянул презерватив слишком резко, и тот порвался.  
— Калека, — сказал Герберт, протягивая ему новый.  
Пидор смотрел через плечо своими большими темными глазами и кривил губы.

Со второго раза все получилось, и Фридрих принялся впихивать член пидору в задницу, придерживая того за бедра. Сначала шло немного туго, а потом вдруг скользнуло с легкостью. В чужом теле было тепло и тесно, и гораздо лучше, чем в своем кулаке. Фридрих судорожно перевел дух и зажмурился, чтобы не видеть мужика под собой. Он представил свою одноклассницу, Монику, будто он тискает ее за сиськи и трахает на парте, задрав юбку. Та несколько раз давала уже ему пощупать себя за грудь, сквозь блузку, правда, но все равно классно было. Наверняка через пару месяцев и под юбку залезть бы удалось... Но с Моникой все потеряно уже, в новом городе придется разводить новую подружку с самого начала. Пидор в очередной раз сжал его своей задницей, и все тело Фридриха свело сладкой судорогой, даже показалось, что под веками вспыхнуло.   
— Бля, — выдохнул он, отваливаясь. — Кайф какой.  
— Пошли отсюда, — сказал Герберт.

Обратно они возвращались, особо не таясь.  
— А у вас в школе есть девчонки, чтоб давали? — спросил Фридрих, выкинув загаженный презик в ближайшую помойку.  
— Из старших вроде есть шалавы, — пожал плечами Герберт. — Моя не дает пока.  
— Ясно, — зевнул Фридрих.  
Спать хотелось просто зверски, и Фридрих отрубился, едва до кровати дополз.

А на следующий день за ними пришел отец и принес Фридриху одежду. Не ту, что на нем в поезде была, но все равно его — чемодан, видимо, нашли.  
— Собирайтесь, — коротко сказал он и вышел.  
— Что-то он не особо мне рад вроде, — сказал Фридрих, натягивая штаны.  
— Да не парься, — ухмыльнулся Герберт, — он всегда такой, хуй поймешь, что хочет.

В коридоре отец остановился:  
— Фридрих... Я хочу тебя познакомить с одним человеком. Это мой партнер. Брачный.  
— Партнер? Мужик что ли? — опешил Фридрих и покосился на Герберта.  
Тот с постным видом поднял брови.  
— А ты не знал про меня? — вроде как удивился отец. — А... ну, ясно. Пойдем.

Фридрих потащился за ним, все пытаясь поймать взгляд брата, но тот нацепил наушники и пялился в потолок, насвистывая. Разозленный Фридрих стукнул его кулаком по плечу и получил в ответ в живот. Хорошо еще не с пострадавшей в аварии стороны.  
— Так, — сказал отец, останавливаясь.  
— Да мы шутим, пап, — заулыбался Герберт.  
Дальше они пошли молча. 

А потом отец запустил их в палату, и Фридрих обмер, узнав и комнату, и цветы, и пидора на кровати.  
— Знакомьтесь, Алан, мой супруг, Фридрих, мой второй сын, — отец подошел к пидору... то есть, к Алану, и с улыбкой взял его за руку. — Алан пострадал в той же аварии, что и ты, Фридрих. Мы встречали тебя вместе.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — выдавил Фридрих сквозь шум в голове.  
Алан молчал, сведя брови в знакомой страдальческой гримасе.  
— Как ты вообще, папочка, поправляешься? — сладко улыбнулся Герберт и взял Алана за вторую руку.  
Тот вырвался.  
— Не придуривайся, — нахмурился отец.  
— Я... мне душно, я выйду, — пробормотал Фридрих и затравленно посмотрел на отца.  
Отец кивнул, сжав губы.

В коридоре Фридрих со стоном прислонился к стене, пытаясь решить, как теперь быть.  
— Переволновался? — глумливо произнес голос брата за его спиной.  
— Ты! — взъярился Фридрих, хватая его за грудки. — Какого ты все это устроил?!  
— Придержи коней, — холодно улыбнулся Герберт. — И не ссы, все под контролем.  
— Под контролем? А если он скажет о нас отцу?  
— И что? А я скажу, что он сам ко мне лез.

— А что... он лез? — Фридрих отпустил его, остывая.  
— Да постоянно, — ухмыльнулся Герберт. — Лез и лез, пидор проклятый.  
— Правда, что ли? — нахмурился Фридрих.  
Герберт скривил губы:  
— Ты мне не веришь?  
— Верю... — нерешительно ответил Фридрих и почувствовал, как отпускает его накативший ужас перед сотворенным ими этой ночью. Он посмотрел на брата. Чертов извращенец лез к нему, когда Герберт был совсем мелким, наверно. — Вот же сука, — сказал Фридрих зло, — мало мы ему вломили.  
— Ничего, — ухмыльнулся Герберт. — Найдется еще, кому вломить.

***  
Фотка получилась вполне четкая, стоящий раком Алан и пристроившийся сзади Фридрих, с закрытыми глазами и напряженным лицом, как будто кончает. Точно, Фридрих спускал же как раз, когда Герберт сфотографировал. Он повертел в руках телефон, чувствуя, как у него встает. Повозился, устраивая куртку на коленях, они почти приехали уже, и прижался бедром к ноге брата. Тот отодвинулся через некоторое время, не переставая пялиться в окно. Отец с Аланом сидели впереди.

— Зацени, — Герберт сунул ему под нос телефон. — Какая жопа.  
— Ты охуел, — выдохнул Фридрих тихо, чтобы отец не слышал. — Вдруг узнают... Зачем...  
— Не узнают, — горячо зашептал ему Герберт куда-то в шею. — А если и узнают — тебе ничего не будет, а вот его посадят. Мозги включи, ты ж несовершеннолетний, а он взрослый. Ему двадцать два уже. Знаешь, что с такими в тюрьме делают...  
Эта их тайна, одна на двоих, была столь восхитительна, что у Герберта прихватило живот. Фридрих треснул его по ноге, отталкивая, они завозились, а потом Герберту удалось прижать руку брата к своему паху. И это было почти так же приятно, как засаживать Алану в жопу.   
— А кайфово в госпитале было, — неловко засмеялся Герберт.  
— Ага, и мне понравилось, — Фридрих отдернул руку и брезгливо на нее посмотрел.

Алан как-то съежился на переднем сидении:  
— Людвиг, мне плохо. Останови, пожалуйста.   
Машина резко затормозила, и Алан тут же выскочил наружу.  
— Может, он беременный, — серьезно сказал Герберт. — У нас с Фридрихом скоро еще братик будет.  
— Или сестра, — поддержал Фридрих.  
— Немедленно прекратите, — процедил отец и вышел из машины, прихватив с собой ключи. 

— Вот так всегда, носится со своим пидором, — пожал плечами Герберт. — А на нас плевать.   
— Где он его выцепил, интересно, — задумчиво протянул Фридрих.  
— Да на сайте пидорском. Между прочим, эта блядь до сих пор ебарей там ищет.  
— Пиздишь, откуда ты знаешь.  
— Да он мне сам фотку свою прислал, в одних труселях, еще и в нашей ванной, а я ему фотку препода, тоже пидора, — Герберт опять придвинулся к брату, и тот вцепился в его плечи. — Поклянись, что никому не расскажешь.  
— Клянусь, не скажу. А откуда ты знаешь, ну, про препода?  
— Да что там знать, по нему все видно.

Он замолчал, заметив возвращающихся из ближайшего магазинчика Алана и отца.  
— За презиками ходили, — тихо сказал Фридрих.  
— Точно, я ж весь запас у них спер, — прошептал Герберт. — В спальне нашел, специальные, для жопоебли, — он посмотрел на Фридриха и заржал: — Да че ты краснеешь, как макака.  
— Сам ты макакина жопа, — Фридрих наступил ему на ногу, и они опять начали драться. Не всерьез, конечно, разве можно такого классного брата всерьез бить.

Как только Герберт узнал, что Фридрих будет жить с ними, он сразу начал ждать его и все время думал — какой его брат? Похож на него или больше на отца? А может, вообще похож на пидора или на мамочку? Герберт видел только его детские фото, у него целый альбом был. Когда они переехали в этот дом, альбом случайно нашелся среди старого их барахла, и Герберт утащил его к себе в комнату. Он часто представлял себе брата, почему, интересно, мамаша выбрала именно Фридриха? Тот был как девчонка? Но Герберт зря опасался, как выяснилось. Братишка был такой же высокий, как и он сам, а лицом походил на отца, только без этой пидарской аккуратности. И пахло от него не духами, а потом, ну, если подмышку понюхать. 

— Угадаешь, какого цвета наш дом? — он протянул Фридриху один наушник.  
— Розовый, — заржал брат, и они вместе запели "мусорный дым".   
Отец тут же включил радио на полную громкость.  
— Зеленый, цвета высранной мяты, — заорал Герберт на ухо Фридриху через два квартала. — Вот же наш дом, приехали. Погнали, покажу тебе все.

Он сразу притащил братишку в свою комнату, закинул одежду со стульев в шкаф и запер дверь.  
— Это чтобы тот не лез? — понимающе спросил Фридрих.  
— А... да, чтоб не лез. Да он теперь не полезет, — Герберт скинул на комп ту фотку из госпиталя. — Мы же ему устроим, да?  
— Пизды вломим, — с готовностью поддержал брат.   
— Есть идея получше, — он перешел на шепот почему-то. — Сделаем его своим анальным рабом.  
— Как?..  
— Я в интернете читал, ну, будем трахать, как приспичит, а когда не трахать — в жопу всякое вставлять, чтобы не сжималась. Вот хоть шахматы можно.  
— Отец заметит, — с сожалением вздохнул Фридрих.  
— Точно, — Герберт поправил напряженный член, чтобы трусы не давили. Вот так всегда, только подумаешь про рабов, и готово. — А давай порнуху позырим, как телок по сиськам лупят, хочешь?  
— А у тебя есть, как просто ебут, — оживился Фридрих.  
— У меня все есть, — Герберт уже хотел было предложить вздрочнуть на брудершафт, но тут отец позвал их обедать.

***  
За ужином папочка решил вдруг вспомнить о родительском долге и всю дорогу парил Фридриха расспросами про учебу и "кем он собирается стать". Фридрих тяжело вздыхал, не зная, что ответить на дурацкие вопросы, и разглядывал исподтишка Алана, выискивая в нем черты пидарасятины и порока. Тот старательно прикидывался порядочным — подавал еду на стол, убирал тарелки и вообще вел себя то ли как прислуга, то ли как натуральная баба. Непонятно. Фридрих рассказал отцу, что учится хорошо, любит математику, химию и физкультуру, а станет в будущем бизнесменом и заработает миллионы.  
— И на чем же? — заинтересовался отец.  
— На наркотиках и порнографии! — внезапно заржал Герберт, и отец влепил ему оплеуху:  
— Уймись.  
Фридрих потрясенно замер: его самого никто и никогда из взрослых не бил, а тут все случилось как будто так и надо. Может, здесь еще и ремнем принято?

— Пойдем на площадку, — позвал его Герберт после обеда.  
— Какую?   
— Скейтерскую, ты умеешь?  
— Ага, у меня был скейт... только его позже мне обещали выслать, с контейнером.  
— Возьмешь мой, — Герберт схватил его за руку и потащил в гараж. — Я сейчас на байке осваиваю трюки, скейт забросил.  
Скейт у Герберта был боевой — обшарпанный и с наклейками. Фридрих подбросил его ногой и вскочил, проверяя баланс:  
— Нормально.  
— Ага, увидишь еще, что на байке можно.

Площадка была неподалеку, в небольшом парке в соседнем блоке. Фридрих с интересом посмотрел, что вытворяли другие ребята, прокатился пару раз сам, повосхищался кульбитами Герберта и познакомился с двумя его друзьями.  
— Это Фрэнки и Терри, они из нашей школы, — сказал Герберт. — Нормальные пацаны.  
Фрэнки и Терри были тоже с байками.   
— А че ты не говорил, что у тебя брат есть? — возмутился Терри, подтягивая едва держащиеся на ягодицах рэперские штаны. — Ну ты даешь.  
— Много знать — вредно для твоего мозга, — с надменной ухмылкой заметил Герберт.  
Фридрих с любопытством посмотрел на Терри — как тот отреагирует на наезд. Но Терри только засмеялся вместе с Фрэнком, как будто Герберт остроумно пошутил так.

Фридрих прокатился еще раз, косясь на сидящих неподалеку девчонок. Те хихикали и смотрели с интересом.  
— Эй, Грета, к нам иди, — помахал рукой Герберт, и девчонка с ярко-фиолетовыми губами неторопливо подошла к ним. — Пива нам достанешь, а, дорогая? — заулыбался Герберт и приобнял ее.  
— Ага, как пиво — так дорогая, а ты мне что?  
— Что ты вообще гонишь, — сказал Герберт и погладил ее по заднице. — Что тебе не нравится.  
— Ну я ж говорила вчера — пойдем в кино, а ты что? Свалил вечером куда-то и привет?  
— А в кино подружек возьмешь, Грета? — заинтересовался Фридрих.  
— Не соблазняйся, Фридрих, — заржал Фрэнки, — затащат тебя на хуйню с соплями и пососаться не дадут.  
— Слышь, Грета, мне про тебя сон снился, — засмеялся тоже Терри, — будто сидим мы все тут вечером, а Герберт такой — гляди, типа, как я умею — и хуяк! Руку тебе туда по локоть.  
— Ну и дебил, — сказал Герберт, — себе руку в жопу засунь. А Грета нам пивка добудет, да?  
— Точно дебил, — обиделась Грета и независимо удалилась.  
— Ну вот, облом и с девчонками и с пивом, — сказал Фридрих с сожалением и решил ни к кому не подкатывать в присутствии этих двух долбоебов. 

Но ближе к вечеру Грета вернулась и притащила в сумке целый пакет с пивом. У нее старшая сестра в баре работала. Они разлили пиво по стаканчикам из-под кока-колы и принялись трепаться, сидя на поручнях. Подошли еще девочки, и Фридриху даже удалось потискать одну за плечи. К сиськам его не пустили правда, в отличие от Герберта. Тот засунул своей Грете руку под грудь и наверняка всю исщупал.

Домой они пришли уже около полуночи и тихо прокрались к себе наверх. "Поймает — пизды даст", сказал Герберт со значением.   
"Что, ремнем?" фыркнул Фридрих.  
"Ага, за пиво точно ремнем, — захихикал Герберт, — давай быстро в постельку, пока не вылез и не учуял".  
"Слушай... — Фридрих остановился, осененный внезапной мыслью, — а где он работает, ну, отец, понимаешь?"  
"В прокуратуре, дебил".  
"Сам дебил. А раньше пидоров сажали за это самое. В тюрьму".  
"В концлагерь еще скажи", беззвучно заржал Герберт.  
Фридрих тоже рассмеялся и скользнул в свою комнату. 

Комната была пустая, чистая и страшная, как номер гостиницы, только в углу стоял распотрошенный чемодан. Еще днем Фридрих думал, что точно не заснет здесь, опять будет думать о матери и реветь. Но привычные мысли и воспоминания скользнули только по краю памяти, а потом он сразу провалился в сон, успев только подумать — как хорошо, что у него есть брат, с ним точно не успеешь всякой фигней маяться и страдать.

***  
— Алан отвезет в школу документы Фридриха, — сказал отец. — И это не обсуждается.  
"Нечего этому пидору там делать", — подумал Герберт, а потом сообразил, что это даже хорошо. Уж они с Фридрихом поговорят как следует с "папочкой".

— Пусть у тебя пока, — Герберт сунул брату оставшиеся два презерватива, зажав того в прихожей. Со стороны казалось, что они борются в шутку. — Сегодня точно пригодятся.  
— Кого ебать будем? — Фридрих заныкал презики в карман.  
— Все те же на манеже. Надо намекнуть, чтоб подмылся.  
— В прошлый раз было чисто все, — усмехнулся Фридрих.  
— А ты разглядывал, что ли?   
— Дебил, и так видно же, что презик без говна.  
— Нюхнул бы еще, — заржал Герберт и вспомнил, как Фридрих примерялся к жопе пидора, держась за хуй, а потом резко натянул того на себя. Блядь. Герберт думал об этом, когда дрочил с утра.   
— А если из жопы в рот... — с азартом сказал Фридрих и тут же замолк — в прихожую вышел Алан, а вслед за ним отец.   
— Доброе утро, — ухмыльнулся Герберт, а Алан побледнел.

— Ведите себя прилично, — отец был подчеркнуто холоден. Неужели Алан нажаловался ему?   
— До вечера, — крикнул Герберт уже с улицы, Фридрих выскочил за ним.

А по дороге к школе он скинул ту самую фотку Алану на телефон. Тот долго ее разглядывал, остановившись прямо посреди дороги на светофоре. Им сигналили со всех сторон, и Герберт тоже посигналил, перебравшись на переднее сидение. Алан вздрогнул.

— Заберешь нас с уроков, ясно?  
Герберт еще дома понял, что Алан ничего им не сделает и отцу говорить не станет. Если б хотел — сразу нажаловался, или сбежал бы. А раз остался — значит, не против, чтобы его трахали, сам виноват.   
— Поехали, — заорал Герберт. — Опоздаем еще из-за тебя, козел.  
И Алан послушался. Теперь всегда слушаться будет, с упоением подумал Герберт и обернулся к Фридриху. Тот предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.

Алан так и не заговорил с ними, и Герберт пялился на его профиль и на сжатые на руле побелевшие пальцы. Ссыкло он, этот Алан, как и все пидоры. Вот если бы с ним или с Фридрихом приключилось такое говно, они бы никогда... Герберт представил, как Фридриха нагибают в школьном сортире, сразу трое, нет, лучше четверо, а он спасает брата и мочит всех четверых. 

— Давай поговорим, как взрослые люди, — сказал вдруг Алан, когда они подъехали к школе.   
— С пидорами не разговариваю, — бросил Герберт и вылез из машины, со всей силы хлопнув дверью.

Он обернулся на крыльце, Фридрих остался в машине с Аланом, тот что-то втирал ему, все также вцепившись в руль.   
— Ты с мамочкой сегодня, — Грета хлопнула его по пояснице, подкравшись сзади.   
— Заткнись, — беззлобно сказал Герберт и ущипнул ее за мягкую задницу.   
Вот у Фридриха жопа упругая, как мяч. А у Алана мягковатая все же. Все его мысли занимали булки и анусы, а еще внезапно хуи. Интересно, у кого больше, у него или у Фридриха?   
— Блядь, — не выдержал Герберт. — Пошли уже в класс.  
— А Фридрих, — поинтересовалась Грета и чуть не грохнулась ему под ноги. Нацепила копыта свои, ходить нормально не может.  
— Изменить мне решила, да?  
— Нет, вдруг случайно перепутаю.  
— С двумя хочешь, — заржал Герберт, к воображаемым жопам добавились сиськи.  
— Придурок, — обиделась Грета, и Герберт втащил ее в класс, как раз звонок был.

***  
— Вот еще, — сказал Фридрих упрямо и мотнул головой.  
Хоть ему и стало неприятно, когда Алан сказал, что они как фашисты и насильники поступают. Но, в конце-концов, нечего было лезть к Герберту, чертов пидор заслужил еще и не то.  
— Ты сам нарывался, — добавил Фридрих.  
— Послушай... ну, может, вы деньги возьмете, — спросил Алан с несчастным видом.  
— Нахуй, — сказал Фридрих и вышел из машины.  
Алан медленно выполз за ним.

— Ну, тебе не привыкать, — тихо говорил ему Фридрих по дороге в кабинет директора. — Подумаешь, жопу нам подставить. Только рад должен быть, что очку твоему скучать не дают. Отца-то тебе не хватает.  
— С чего... с чего ты взял, — выдавил Алан.  
— Герберт сказал, ты по пидорским сайтам шаришься, все ебарей ищешь. А тут и искать не надо, целых три рядом.  
— Да вы... — задохнулся Алан, останавливаясь, — и за одного не сойдете, малолетки хреновы. От вас столько же удовольствия, как от занозы в заднице. Ничего не умеете, уроды.  
— Поговори мне тут, — процедил Фридрих, краснея от злости, — раз тебе хуй не нравится, может, что другое в тебя запихать, а?  
Алан слегка побледнел и закусил губу. 

Фридрих сунул руки в карманы и весь оставшийся путь не отрывал взгляд от пола. Даже на директора не особо обратил внимания, и как его какому-то классу представляли — почти не заметил. Слова Алана задели его сильнее, чем он сам был готов себе признаться. Ведь если пидору с ними не понравилось, то и девчонкам может не понравиться... Не будут под ним кончать. Надо научиться всяким таким штучкам...

Герберта в классе не было. Он прошел на свободное место рядом с каким-то очкариком и некоторое время бессмысленно таращился на доску. А потом заметил, что там была какая-то хуйня написана, диаграмма с человечками и закорючками.  
— Что за урок-то, — спросил он у соседа.  
— Обществоведение, — прошептал тот.  
Фридрих достал тетрадку и принялся рисовать на полях сисястых чертей и летающие фаллосы, делая вид, что внимательно записывает за учителем. Учитель, кстати, был худой и с подвижным интеллигентным лицом, как у еврея. Может, он тот самый пидор, о котором говорил Герберт? Фридрих задумался — а каково было б его отодрать? Хотя задница у него старая, небось, ему же лет тридцать уже, фу на такую.

Урок закончился, и Фридрих обернулся к соседу:  
— Дашь конспекты переписать? А то у меня ничего нет, недавно в город приехал.  
— Ага, конечно, — улыбнулся тот. — Меня Рой зовут.  
— Три раза даст, как же, — проходящий мимо крупный парень сбросил учебники и тетрадки Роя на пол.  
Тот безропотно принялся их собирать.

— Ты что лезешь, урод, — сказал Фридрих. — Не видишь, я с человеком разговариваю? Давно по роже не получал?  
— Сейчас сам получишь, урод, — остановился парень. — Что-то я здесь ни одного человека не вижу.  
— Я тоже, — поддакнул еще один.  
— А я прекрасно вижу жертву аборта в твоем лице, — Фридрих подошел к обидчику поближе и толкнул в плечо.  
— Зачетно опустил, Фридрих, — засмеялся рядом кто-то.  
Фридрих бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону и узнал Фрэнки, одного из друзей Герберта.

Меж тем противник тоже толкнул Фридриха в плечо и процедил, не поворачивая головы:  
— Что, Фрэнки, решил теперь еще у одного на подсосе побегать?  
— Сейчас ты у нас сосать будешь, — парировал Фридрих.   
Он заметил, что у противника было два приятеля. Что ж, два на три — неплохо. Хорошо, что Фрэнки вмешался, а то втроем бы Фридриху неслабо вломили.  
— И жопу подставлять, — захихикал Фрэнки.  
— Пидор, — добавил Фридрих и снова толкнул противника, на этот раз сильнее.  
— Сам ты пидор, — обиделся тот и заехал Фридриху по морде.  
И даже попал, мазнув по скуле. Фридрих пробил ему прямой в нос, а Фрэнки врезал портфелем одному из его приятелей. 

— Учитель! — заорал кто-то, и они расцепились, отшатнувшись.  
Фридрих тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки, злость, скопившаяся в нем из-за этой долбанной давалки Алана, не успела излиться в слишком короткой драке.  
— Поговорим еще, — бросил он. — Завтра после школы.  
— А что не сегодня, трусишь?  
— Есть дела поважнее твоей задницы.  
Сегодня надо было разобраться с задницей Алана.  
— Соплями умоешься.

— Это брат Герберта, так что закатай губу обратно, Ральф, — сказал Фрэнки, ухмыляясь.   
— То-то я смотрю, рожа гнусная, — заявил Ральф. — Да и про пидоров много знаешь.  
— Скоро на своей жопе все сам узнаешь, — сказал Фридрих, краснея от злости. Подосрал им папочка со своей открытой пидарасятиной.  
Фрэнки заржал, и с ним засмеялось еще несколько человек.

Они с Ральфом некоторое время мерили еще друг друга взглядами, а потом одновременно отвернулись.

— Конспекты тебе надо, Фридрих, — догнал его очкарик Рой уже на выходе из класса.  
— Ага, перепишешь мне? — улыбнулся ему Фридрих.  
Рой кивнул.  
— Спасибо, — Фридрих хлопнул его по плечу.

— Нормально ты наглый, — сказал Фрэнки уже в коридоре. — Запряг задрота.  
— Да он сам хотел, — ухмыльнулся Фридрих.

Следующим уроком у него биология была, и этот класс оказался общим с Гербертом.  
— С кем посрался, — деловито спросил брат, заценив ссадину на щеке Фридриха.  
— С Ральфом, — ответил за него Фрэнки.  
— Нормально, — оживился Герберт, — надо им еще после обеда вломить.  
— Сегодня же с этим разбираемся, — сказал Фридрих со значением.  
— Ага... — рассеянно улыбнулся Герберт и притиснул проходящую мимо Грету за сиську.  
Грета развязно подмигнула Фридриху, и тот прижал ее на мгновение к брату и погладил по второй сиське. Она со смехом вырвалась.

***  
Алан не приехал забирать их из школы. И дома его тоже не оказалось.  
— Интересно, где эта жопа шароебится, — Герберт злобно пнул табуретку, и та врезалась в холодильник.   
— Деньги ищет, — ухмыльнулся Фридрих.  
— Какие еще деньги, колись.  
— Хочет от нас откупиться, я его нахуй послал.  
— Деньги — это хорошо, — Герберт почесал нос. — Слушай, а сколько он нам готов заплатить?  
— Без понятия, — Фридрих выудил из холодильника котлету и сок.  
— Бля, надо взять было. А потом все равно его отжарить, — заржал Герберт. 

В тот день они чуть не попались. Алан вернулся одновременно с отцом, дождался того с работы и приперся домой с ним вместе.   
А Герберт с Фридрихом поджидали его до вечера, даже гулять не пошли из-за этой суки хитрожопой.  
— Да он нас не боится совсем, — возмущался Фридрих, не отрываясь от стрелялки.   
Вдвоем с братом было классно играть, они натащили в комнату Герберта хлеба с колбасой, чипсы и даже остатки пирога, который вчера Алан пек.   
— Покажем ему, кто тут хозяин. Рабов надо воспитывать.  
— У меня стоит, бля, — сказал Фридрих развязно, и Герберт отложил консоль и заржал. У него тоже стояло вовсю, и что-то противно дрожало внутри. Ничего удивительного, они же ведь пидора ебать собрались.   
— Давай его в сортире подловим, — Герберт вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

Было слышно, как на первом этаже работает телек, отец всегда новости на полную громкость включал. Некоторое время они сидели, притаившись на лестнице, и казалось, Алан знает, что они поджидают его. Как добычу.

— Долго нам еще в засаде сидеть, — прошептал Фридрих, прижимаясь горячим боком.   
Герберт опять уловил его запах — пот и спизженная у отца туалетная вода. Он погладил Фридриха по спине и ощутил, как в паху заныло с новой силой. Вот что от недоеба бывает, с ужасом подумал Герберт и отдернул руку.   
— Почеши, чешется, — поелозил Фридрих. — И ноги затекли.  
— Мойся чаще, — скривился Герберт и принялся водить пальцами по спине Фридриха, едва касаясь, а тот тянулся за его рукой, как котенок или маленький ребенок.   
И от этих почти незаметных движений член стоял аж до боли, и Герберт не выдержал — вцепился со всей силы брату в бока, тот взвыл громче телека и чуть не скатился с лестницы, а отец и Алан подскочили с дивана и уставились на них.

— Давайте кино посмотрим, комедию ржачную там, — сказал им Герберт. — Надоели ваши новости.  
Отец молча отвернулся и уселся обратно, уставившись в экран, а Алан прижался к нему. Рука отца тут же скользнула ему на плечо, оглаживая. Герберту стало обидно. Бывают же такие родители, которым какой-то гомосек дороже родного сына. Ну и похуй, решил Герберт, никто ему и не нужен, кроме брата, конечно. Он посмотрел Фридриху в затылок, тот сидел ступенькой ниже и разминал затекшую ступню.  
— Классно все же, что ты к нам приехал, а не к тете Миранде или к бабке там. Бабка совсем ебанутая стала. А у тебя мамины фотки есть?  
— Да, на компе много. Вспомнил, надо же.  
— Ну, я же ее не знаю совсем, — принялся оправдываться Герберт. — Не знал, то есть.  
— В контейнере все, покажу, как получим, — Фридрих как-то резко помрачнел и поднялся на ноги. — Я спать иду.  
— Пошли гулять лучше, они и не заметят, что мы смылись. Хочешь, тачку нашу возьмем, прокатимся. Грету прихватим с подружкой там.  
Тут Герберт уже рисовался. После прошлогоднего случая отец от него ключи всегда прятал, но ради Фридриха он бы рискнул их стянуть, пожалуй.  
— А отец? — мотнул головой Фридрих.  
— Да пошел он нахуй.

Но вместо этого они еще долго на лестнице сидели, говорили о всяком. Фридрих, оказывается, целоваться с языком умел, какая-то взрослая баба его научила. Мамина подруга.   
— Лесбиянка, что ли? — не понял Герберт.   
— Да нет, подруга просто, ну, как мы с тобой друзья, — Фридрих стукнул его в плечо.   
Герберта аж злость разобрала, что брат с ней сосался, надо же, лазил языком в рот какой-то незнакомой бабе.  
— Покажешь мне. Не на этом же тренироваться.  
— Пидарасней попахивает, — разозлился Фридрих и оттолкнул его, и они опять чуть не задрались.

А на следующее утро отец свалил раньше всех, даже Алана своего не разбудил. Герберт это обнаружил, когда встал поссать, обычно отец в это время копался на кухне уже, а тут тишина. Он прокрался и заглянул в спальню — на кровати дрых Алан, а папаши не было. Герберт кинулся в комнату Фридриха и затормошил брата:  
— Проснись, просыпайся же.  
Тот сонно отбрыкивался, и Герберт шлепнул его по бедру и по обтянутой трусами заднице. Член стал как камень.   
— Чего тебе, — недовольно уставился на него Фридрих.  
— Отца нет, можно взъебать этого.  
— Может, ну его, — брат зевнул недовольно, и тогда Герберт продемонстрировал ему свой стояк, под домашними штанами все отлично прорисовывалось:  
— Пошли, просто подержишь, поможешь мне.  
— Ладно.

В этот раз все не так гладко вышло, как в госпитале. Алан принялся орать и отбиваться, они свалились с кровати втроем, запутавшись в одеяле.   
— Кричи, сука, никто не поможет, — Герберт сдавил его шею, тот аж захрипел. — Или ты в тюрьму хочешь? Хочешь, ну, отвечай? — он встряхнул его и услышал, как голова об пол стукнулась. В такие моменты Герберту всегда казалось, что это не с ним все, как будто он кино про себя смотрит. И про Фридриха.  
— Да нахуй, — лениво сказал вдруг Фридрих, отпуская руки Алана. — Скажем лучше отцу, что эта блядь к нам лезет.  
Герберт тоже разжал руки.  
Алан закашлялся, а потом тихо сказал:  
— Я не лез, вы сами...   
— Не пизди, — Герберт ударил его по лицу, а потом они вместе уложили его животом на кровать, не встречая никакого сопротивления.  
У Алана словно заряд кончился, батарейки сели, до того безропотно он все это терпел, только вздрогнул, когда Герберт начал вставлять ему без смазки и без гандона.

— Расслабься, сучка, — Фридрих погладил пидора по заднице. Тот задергался, пришлось его перехватить за спину.  
— Бля, презик забыл, — Герберт чувствовал, как его сдавливает в чужом теле, так горячо, почти больно, вот Алану сейчас точно больно, вон как дрожит.  
— Кончай, — сдавленно сказал Фридрих. — Еле держу его.   
От этого сперма сама из члена хлынула, Герберт даже подвигаться толком не успел. Он отвалился, освобождая место Фридриху, и Алан тут же воспользовался этим. Выкрутился у них из рук и рванул в ванную.

— Убежала наша сучка, — Герберт поднялся и брезгливо натянул штаны. Дыхание его сбилось, а член был липкий и наверняка пах этим самым, говнищем пидорским.   
Он виновато посмотрел на Фридриха:  
— В ванной дверь крепкая, если топором только.   
— Да хуй с ним, — растерянно сказал Фридрих, он так и был без штанов, в одних боксерах, и в майке еще.   
— А хочешь, — Герберт облизнул пересохшие губы и погладил брата прямо по члену, — хочешь, я тебе помогу по-дружески? А то на географию опоздаем, пока этого будем ловить.

***  
Фридрих пнул кучу осенних листьев и покосился на Герберта, снедаемый непонятными чувствами. Они медленно тащились в школу и уже безбожно опаздывали, дав порядочного крюка по парку. Герберт ухмыльнулся, тоже взглянув на него, и Фридрих слегка покраснел. Ему казалось, что он до сих пор ощущает твердые холодные пальцы брата на своем члене. В паху от этих мыслей ныло, а в животе крутилась сосущая пустота. Странное, захватывающее дух чувство, и близко не лежащее рядом с грязным возбуждением от ебли с пидором. И обжимашки с девчонками, всегда немного неловкие и пустопорожние какие-то, тоже не шли ни в какое сравнение.  
— Герберт, слышь...  
— Ну че?  
— А Грета-то твоя явно не прочь с двоими, как ты думаешь? — брякнул Фридрих и представил себе как из порнушки кадр: они с братом зажимают голую девчонку с двух сторон и пялят в обе дырки.  
Герберт заржал:  
— Надо ее будет заманить куда-нибудь, да.  
— Бля, опять встало, — сказал Фридрих.  
— У меня тоже все время так, — поделился Герберт и доверительно понизил голос: — Может, поможем друг другу снова, а?  
Он кивнул на кусты.  
— Давай, — хрипло ответил Фридрих, в горле у него пересохло.

Они пробрались в густые заросли и остановились под толстым старым деревом, напряженно глядя друг на друга. В белых волосах Герберта запутался красно-золотой кленовый лист. Фридрих вдруг подумал, что лицом брат больше на мать похож, чем на отца, точно, один в один ее черты, только мужской вариант. А еще она рыжей была.  
— Доставай, че ждешь, — сказал Герберт и облизнулся. А потом расстегнул ширинку и вытащил свой член, темно-розовый, с налитой головкой.   
Фридрих кивнул и тоже достал.  
— Ну, у кого больше? — хмыкнул Герберт и подался вперед.  
Они приставили члены друг дружке и некоторое время внимательно их изучали.  
— Тут мы совсем близнецы, — сказал наконец Фридрих.  
— Четырехяйцевые, — засмеялся Герберт и погладил большим пальцем головку Фридрихового члена, отчего у того пробежала какая-то судорога по позвоночнику.  
Фридрих с опаской обхватил член брата рукой и вообразил почему-то, что держит свой, ставший как будто отдельным. Как те фаллосы с крылышками, которые он в тетрадках рисовал. Он нервно хихикнул и подвигал рукой, глядя на Герберта. На щеках у того пылал возбужденный румянец, а ресницы подрагивали.  
— Медленнее давай, — прошептал Герберт и тоже задвигал рукой.  
Некоторое время они подстраивались друг под друга, а потом вошли в один ритм.

Это было круто, так же хорошо, как когда дрочишь себе, каждое движение в тему. Но удовольствие в разы больше — от волнения, от близости, от того, что они, кажется, слились в одно существо сейчас. 

Второй раз за день кончить удалось не так быстро, они растянули удовольствие минуты на три, не меньше. И Фридриху снова ударило в голову и закружило, до чего же классно.  
— Боже, — выдохнул Герберт, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
— Ага, — бессмысленно сказал Фридрих и отпустил его. 

В школу они только к третьему уроку приперлись, а потом свалили раньше времени, прихватив с собой и Грету. И затащили ее на дневной сеанс, какой-то фильм про вампиров. Фридрих так и не понял, что там вообще эти вампиры делали, людей в зале почти не было, и они на пару тискали Грету за голые сиськи под кофточкой — та позволила расстегнуть себе лифчик. Сиськи у нее были такие упругие и как раз в ладони помещались, чистый кайф.  
— Куда трусы тащишь, лапы убрал, — зашипела Грета, извиваясь.  
— Слышь, ты, достала выебываться, да, — тихо заржал Герберт, возясь второй рукой у нее под юбкой. — Тоже мне недотрога.  
В полутьме Фридрих увидел, что Герберт таки стянул с нее трусы до колен, и тогда тоже запустил руку ей между ног. 

Их с братом пальцы переплетались, пизда у Греты была влажноватая, нежная и слегка колючая. Герберт принялся целовать Грету в губы, а вконец обнаглевший Фридрих задрал ей кофту и присосался к сиське. Некоторое время она терпела и даже похотливо постанывала, а потом растолкала их и натянула кофту с трусами обратно. Даже лифчик попыталась застегнуть, изогнувшись, но Герберт ей не дал:  
— Совсем оборзела что ли.  
— Не лезьте, смотрят же, — ломалась Грета.  
— Да кому ты нужна, — захихикал Герберт, снова хватая ее.  
— Ах так, ну ты дебил вообще, — рассердилась Грета.  
— Нам нужна, очень, — прошептал Фридрих.  
Занятная борьба за трусы началась снова, и он подумал — хорошо, что он уже спускал сегодня, а то точно бы в штаны обкончался позорно, до того возбуждающе было делить одну девку на двоих с братом.

А потом они шлялись втроем по городу допоздна, пили раздобытое Гретой пиво, целовались в укромных местах и даже искупались в фонтане. Точнее, просто свалились, потому что осенью купаться там не было никакого удовольствия. Из фонтана их прогнала какая-то бабка с маленькой собачкой и долго ругалась вслед. Фридрих смеялся вместе со всеми, убегая, и чувствовал себя почти влюбленным, хоть и непонятно в кого. Не в Грету же. Наверное, просто в жизнь, снова повернувшуюся к нему своей хорошей стороной.

— Вы вообще где шлялись? — встретил их дома отец.  
— Да просто гуляли, пап, — сказал Герберт, дыша в сторону.  
А Фридрих порадовался происшествию с фонтаном, благодаря которому они протрезвели. И тому, что Герберт озаботился ментоловыми пастилками перед возвращением.  
— Чтоб завтра оба были дома в восемь и делали уроки, — сказал отец. — Совсем распоясались.  
— В восемь, пап!? — возмутился Герберт и получил подзатыльник. — Мы что, восьмилетки тебе?  
Отец оценивающе посмотрел на Фридриха, и тот прикрылся локтем. Но отец не стал его лупить, сказал напоследок "да, в семь лучше" и свалил.

— Вот блядство... — буркнул Герберт, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
— Ну, сделаем уроки и снова гулять пойдем, — сказал ему Фридрих. — Уроки же и правда надо.  
Герберт остановился:  
— Посмотрим фильмики?  
— Как по сиськам бьют? — засмеялся Фридрих.  
— Разные можно. Приходи ко мне после душа.  
Фридрих кивнул, исполнившись радостного предвкушения. Очень хотелось посмотреть вместе порнуху и подрочить друг другу.

Он ополоснулся по-быстрому и проскользнул в спальню брата. Герберт был худой и горячий, а еще без пижамы, только в трусах. Они некоторое время повозились под одеялом, устраиваясь.  
— Че, заранее уже встало, — фыркнул Герберт, задев его член.  
— Ага, — почему-то покраснел Фридрих. — Давай, включай уже.  
Герберт врубил лаптоп с поревом, где голую сисястую девку лупили розгами по жопе. Та очень жалко хныкала. Фридрих тяжело задышал, глядя на ее трясущиеся ягодицы.  
— Интересно, — пробормотал он, — их на самом деле так пиздят, или рисуют следы.  
— Хуй знает. Скоро по сиськам будут лупить, так смешно, — отозвался Герберт и положил руку ему на член.  
Фридрих вздрогнул и покосился на него, заливаясь горячечным жаром. В голову пришла глупая мысль — а каково было бы поцеловаться с ним? Губы у Герберта наверняка твердые...

Дверь распахнулась, и Герберт быстро захлопнул лаптоп.   
— Фридрих, — процедил вошедший отец, — немедленно иди к себе. И чтоб я больше не видел вас в постели вместе.   
— Но мы же просто, — пробормотал Фридрих, сгорая от стыда.  
Вылезать было просто ужасно, сейчас отец увидит его стояк...

Отец, не говоря больше ни слова, взял его за плечо, выдернул из кровати и толкнул к двери. Он был зверски сильный. Фридрих упрямо остановился.  
— С первого раза не понял? — спросил отец, приближаясь.  
Фридрих попятился.  
— Пап, мы больше не будем, — сказал Герберт.  
— К себе, Фридрих, ты меня не расслышал?  
Фридрих увернулся и отскочил к двери:  
— А то что? Ремнем меня побьешь, да?

— Ремнем? — удивился отец. — С чего ты... — он оглянулся на хихикающего Герберта: — Так. Ясно.  
— Я случайно пошутил так, Фридрих, — сказал Герберт.  
Фридрих растерянно на него посмотрел и хотел что-то сказать, но его схватили за локоть, выволокли в коридор и затолкнули в свою комнату:  
— Немедленно спать.  
Фридрих сел на кровать, обхватив себя за плечи. Без брата вдруг стало очень пусто.

***  
— Спишь? — Герберт улегся поверх одеяла рядом с братом. Конечно же, тот не спал. — Я уже думал, пидор наш ему пропизделся. Надо еще его припугнуть.  
— Тогда он точно расскажет, — прошептал Фридрих, глаза его в темноте были огромные и темные.  
— Можно мне под одеяло, холодно.  
— Лезь давай.

И Герберт залез. Его затрясло, когда он прижался к брату, тот был без пижамы, горячий такой. В бедро уперся твердый Фридрихов член.  
— Хочешь? — просто спросил Герберт, сжимая его рукой.  
— Да, — Фридрих повернулся на спину, приподнимая зад и стягивая трусы, и тогда у Герберта крышу совсем снесло. Так захотелось всадить Фридриху, но нельзя же, тот ведь не пидор. Да еще и брат... А если бы Фридрих был девчонкой, подумал вдруг он, тогда можно было бы? Тот опять завозился и притерся хуем к его руке.  
— Давай и ты мне, — сказал Герберт.  
Он потянулся и лизнул брата в плечо, и тот не отодвинулся, продолжая медленно двигать рукой по его члену. Это было у них как настоящий секс, когда по согласию. Фридрих не противился ему, позволяя лизать шею и наваливаться сверху. 

— А ты бы дал мне, если б девкой был? — не выдержал Герберт, очень хотелось вставить член во Фридриха, прямо в его внутренности. Но не в жопу же ему пихать, в самом деле, как пидору какому-то.  
— Сам ты девка, — разозлился Фридрих, пытаясь вылезти.   
— Кайф какой, — простонал Герберт, эта возня под ним так заводила. — Да не дергайся, я пошутил. Давай Алана вдвоем натянем, одновременно. Будет как будто друг с другом.  
— Ага, только без пидарасни, — согласился Фридрих и расслабился вроде бы, продолжая ласкать его.   
И это было лучше, чем трахать Алана или кататься без спроса на отцовской тачке, лучше всего на свете. Герберт кончил, вжимаясь во Фридриха всем телом, сердце стучало в ушах и в горле, и так хорошо...   
Потом они просто лежали рядом, пока у Герберта не слиплись пальцы на руке.   
— Вали давай, а то отец запалит, — зевнул Фридрих.

— Ну что, Грету или Алана? — спросил Герберт перед уходом уже. — Грету хуй разведешь на поебаться.  
— Тогда Алана.

Им удалось заловить Алана только в субботу. В четверг и в пятницу отец сам отвозил их в школу, хорошо хоть до класса не провожал. А в субботу отец свалил с утра на работу по какому-то срочному делу, а они остались дома. И Алан тоже остался. Спустился на кухню, когда Герберт пытался пиццу в микроволновку запихнуть.   
— Иди подмойся, — подмигнул ему Герберт, и Алан сбежал наверх, в их с отцом спальню.  
Герберт кинулся за ним, на ходу прикидывая, сколько у них есть времени, пока отец не вернется. Часа три-четыре минимум. 

— Не надо, — попросил Алан жалобно. Он сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, ну просто всем своим видом напрашивался.   
— Фридрих, — крикнул в коридор Герберт, выдергивая из розетки зарядное устройство для телефона.   
— Не надо, пожалуйста, не делай этого, Герберт, — опять запросил Алан.   
— Да ты же сам напрашиваешься, сука, — заорал Герберт и бросился на него.   
Сперва было трудно с ним справиться, никак не удавалось накинуть шнур на руки, а потом подключился Фридрих. Вместе им удалось связать кисти Алана и уткнуть того рожей в подушки. Алан мычал и вырывался, на этот раз он сопротивлялся всерьез. Герберт схватил с прикроватного столика фоторамку и треснул пидора по затылку несколько раз, пока рамка не развалилась в его руке. И Герберт отстраненно смотрел, как голову Алана заливает красным, несколько капель попало на выпавшую из рамки фотографию — отец обнимает смеющегося Алана в какой-то пещере.

— Бля, ты что творишь, — зашипел Фридрих и выпустил их добычу, отступая.  
— Перестарался, — заржал Герберт. Ему было отчаянно весело сейчас, ведь осталось совсем чуть-чуть, несколько ударов буквально, и пидор снова станет покорным и смирным. — Замотаем ему башку полотенцем и все равно выебем.  
Он дернул Алана за связанные запястья, и тот застонал и опять принялся твердить свое "не надо" и "пожалуйста".  
— Может, ну его нахуй, — негромко сказал Фридрих. — Надо ему голову заклеить. А отцу пусть скажет, что сам упал.  
Герберт посмотрел на брата. Точно, как же он сам не подумал о последствиях. 

— Слышь, педрила, — он замахнулся, заставляя Алана сжаться и всхлипнуть. — Иди в ванную и умойся, и тут прибери все. Если только пикнешь отцу хоть слово — ты труп. Запомнил?  
— Да, да...  
— Не слышу, — ухмыльнулся Герберт и заломил ему руки, аж хрустнуло что-то.  
— Блядь, да ты ему сломаешь сейчас, — Фридрих попытался его оттащить. — Хватит, дебил.  
— Пусть скажет, Фридрих, пусть скажет, — не унимался Герберт.

Кажется, Алан что-то пытался говорить, даже кричал, пока Фридрих тащил его в коридор.  
Герберт буквально на секунду отвлекся, а потом кинулся за ними. 

— Успокойся, — крикнул Фридрих, вталкивая Алана в ванную и заскакивая следом.  
— Открой, — Герберт несколько раз треснул ногой по двери. — Открой, ты что задумал, козел.  
Ему не ответили, и тогда Герберт попытался высадить дверь плечом, как в кино. И отлетел к стене, в глазах аж потемнело от боли. Или от злости, ведь Фридрих был его, только его брат, так какого же хуя он закрылся в ванной с пидором?   
— Предатель, — заорал Герберт и опять кинулся на дверь.

И совсем не заметил вернувшегося отца.

— Герберт, — тот схватил его, пытаясь оттащить от двери. — Что здесь происходит.  
— Пап, там Фридрих и Алан, — выдавил Герберт и затих, сдавленный отцовскими руками, как в тисках. — Они там закрылись от меня.  
— Что происходит, — еще раз спросил отец, тряхнув его, и Герберт вдруг заметил, что тот старый уже совсем, с морщинами и залысинами, просто урод по сравнению с Фридрихом.

***  
— Давай я тебе помогу, не вырывайся, бля, ну же, — Фридрих трясущимися руками достал аптечку с полки.  
Они с Гербертом пару раз уже ею пользовались — после драки в школе, а еще когда на площадке падали. Он нашел пластырь с заживляющей мазью и шагнул к Алану. Но тот вжался в стену и ударил его по рукам. Бинты и коробочки с таблетками раскатились по полу.  
— Тебе сзади надо заклеить же, — сказал Фридрих тихо. — Послушай... Алан. Не говори никому ничего, мы тебя не тронем больше, если молчать будешь.  
В этот момент Герберт долбанул в дверь чем-то тяжелым и заорал. Алан затравленно вздрогнул.  
— Он тоже не будет, я обещаю. Хорошо?  
Алан кивнул и всхлипнул, проведя рукой по лицу, на его щеке остался красный след.  
— Давай, — он взял несопротивляющегося больше Алана за шею и заставил наклониться над раковиной, чтобы смыть кровь.

Беснующийся за дверью Герберт вдруг затих, а через некоторое время раздался короткий стук и голос отца:  
— Алан, Фридрих, откройте.  
Фридрих обмер.

А Алан вдруг то ли в высоко взвыл, то ли заскулил так и бросился к двери. Фридрих как в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как тот дергает судорожно замок, вываливается из ванной и цепляется за отца:  
— Не оставляй, не оставляй меня больше с ними, Людвиг...  
— Фридрих, — сказал отец.  
— Я... хотел помочь, — Фридрих посмотрел на свои испачканные руки и спрятал их за спину.

— Алан упал с лестницы и разбил голову, — сказал вдруг Герберт, бешено улыбаясь и не сводя глаз с Фридриха.  
И Фридрих слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ: кто поверит в такую явную ложь, даже если Алан смолчит.

Отец смотрел на них по-очереди, прижимая своего Алана одной рукой. А потом усмехнулся и опустил глаза, провел по его лбу, убирая волосы:  
— Так все и было, дорогой, ты и правда упал с лестницы? Сам?  
— Пойдем, я тебе покажу, как все было, — сказал вдруг Алан и потянул отца в спальню.  
Фридрих, как привязанный, потащился за ними, даже не обратил внимания, когда Герберт ударил его в бок и прошипел: "сука, без меня хотел?"

В разгромленной спальне отец остановился и обернулся к Герберту:  
— С лестницы, значит?  
И сильно ударил его по лицу, того аж к стене отбросило, а из носа потекла кровь.

Алан вытащил из угла маленькую камеру и протянул ее отцу. Наверно, они были любители домашнее порно снимать, подумал Фридрих. А теперь вот так пригодилось это гребанное извращение Алану.

Из маленькой камеры доносились писклявые искаженные вопли. Отец досмотрел все до конца, а потом спросил снова у Герберта:  
— И что же вы собирались сделать с ним связанным.  
Фридриха он не замечал, словно его тут и не было.  
— Да отпиздить его и все, заебал вообще, сука, — засмеялся Герберт.  
— И чем же, Фридрих, — обратился вдруг к нему отец.  
— Не знаю, — прошептал Фридрих.  
— Да всем, — сказал Герберт, кривя губы.  
— Трахать себя не давал, — сказал Алан и всхлипнул, цепляясь за отца.  
— Ты сам первый лез, — сказал Герберт. — Уебище.  
— Неправда, вы первые! 

— Что же ты молчишь, Фридрих? — спросил отец. — Кто же был первый?  
— Алан сам виноват, — сказал Фридрих. — Нечего было к Герберту мелкому лезть.  
— Он к тебе лез? — спросил отец Герберта.  
— Нет! — крикнул Алан.  
— Да, — ухмыльнулся Герберт.  
— Тебе ведь тринадцать было. Как же ты это позволил?  
— Да вот как-то так, — пожал плечами Герберт.  
Отец взял его за руку и увел в кабинет, бросив напоследок: "а вы тут ждите".

Фридрих сел на тумбочку, в голове звенела пустота. Он поглядел на замершего Алана — тот прижимал руку к груди и обреченно смотрел в стену. Отец с Гербертом не приходили долго, и Фридрих взял подушку с кровати и лег на полу, его мучительно клонило в сон, вырубало просто. Но почему-то он не решился ни пойти к себе, ни лечь на постель тут. Потом пришел отец и увел с собой Алана. Герберт не появился, и Фридрих снова заснул, а проснулся от пинка.

Когда отец говорил с ним, он все уже знал, все их выходки с Аланом, начиная с больницы. Фридрих разрыдался у него в кабинете, когда у него спросили — а если бы у его отчима были такие же подонки сыновья? Если бы с его матерью поступили так же, как они с Аланом? Отец что-то еще спрашивал потом, уточнял подробности. А потом замолчал надолго.  
— Что теперь будет? — спросил у него Фридрих.  
Отец не ответил, затолкал его в чулан и запер. 

— Фридрих? — прошептал Герберт из темноты и сжал его руку.  
— Герберт...  
— Ты ничего же не сказал ему?  
— Он и так все знал.  
— Ничего он не знал, — шепотом заорал на него Герберт. — Дебил! Надо все отрицать было. Он только предполагал, тупица ты. Неужели все сдал?  
— Заткнись! — закричал Фридрих в полный голос, отталкивая его. — Прекрати все это. Прекрати, — он сжал виски ладонями. — Лучше бы я сдох в том поезде.  
И Герберт отстал от него.

Фридрих прислонился лбом к стене. Вот бы все это на самом деле было дурным сном или предсмертным видением. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы всего этого не было.  
— Эй, Фридрих, — Герберт погладил его по спине. — Не покидай меня.  
— Куда же я денусь из этого ебаного чулана, — сказал Фридрих.  
Охватившее его отчаяние утихло, затаившись пустой серостью где-то внутри.  
— Никуда, — согласился Герберт и обнял его.  
В конце концов, надо жить дальше, подумал Фридрих. Ничего непоправимого на этот раз не произошло. Никто не умер. У него есть его брат, и он его любит. Фридрих слегка повернулся, чтобы им было удобнее друг к другу прижиматься, и переплел их пальцы. Герберт тихо дышал ему в шею, и Фридриху казалось, что он слышит, как рядом бьется сердце его брата. Казалось, оно бьется в унисон с его собственным, наверное, так все и было, когда они вместе сидели в животе матери.

***  
Через пару часов отец их выпустил и сказал, что отправит их в интернат для трудных подростков. И чтобы они собирали вещи. Фридриху не много надо было собирать — просто уложить все вещи в тот же чемодан, с которым он приехал сюда пару недель назад. Ночью к нему в постель пробрался Герберт и сказал:  
— Ничего, в этом интернате кучей анальных рабов обзаведемся.  
— Оставь ты эту пидарасню, — хмыкнул Фридрих, обнимая его и гладя по члену.  
— Не мы их, так они нас, — возразил Герберт.  
— Ну... я только если пиздить кого, — сказал Фридрих.  
Пальцы брата ловко перебирали и теребили там снизу, и Фридрих растворялся в удовольствии, забывая все плохое.

Через год отец забрал их из интерната и отправил в частную школу в Англии.   
— Может, будете еще людьми, — сказал он.  
— Будем, чо, — ухмыльнулся Герберт, а Фридрих привычно промолчал. 

Только уже в поезде, в туннеле под Ла-Маншем, сказал:  
— Чтоб никаких анальных рабов в этой Англии, Герберт, сделаем вид, что мы приличные люди.  
— Да англичане все пидоры, — тихо засмеялся Герберт, — они сами попросят.  
— Дебил, — рассмеялся в ответ Фридрих и посмотрел в окно.  
Они как раз выехали на поверхность, навстречу новой стране и новой жизни, которая обязательно должна быть счастливой.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
